Trapped
by Eyeslikeabushbaby.x
Summary: Richard needs peace. Mer and Derek want a honeymoon, Callie and Arizona want a break and drag Addison along. Owen wants Cristina outside the hospital, and Alex doesn't want to be left with Sloan and Lexie. Where are they going? The Bahamas of course!
1. Hasty Arrangements

**Trapped-**

**I know I really shouldn't be starting another story, but… I have stupid writers block for one of my stories, and this randomly popped into my head. I probably will continue this, if I get a good response…**

Richard needed a break. He knew it, the hospital knew it. Adele had told him to take a few days off from everything. So he had agreed to go away for four days, because if his staff couldn't last without him for four days; then they were all in trouble.

He had talked to his wife, and to Miranda about where to actually go on this peaceful trip. Bailey had suggested England, but it was to rainy and really far. Adele had given him two places, the Bahamas or Cuba. Neither places were the sorts of places he would normally go on holiday, but Richard was determined to please his wife.

/

"What are you looking up?" Arizona asked Callie, looking at the computer from behind her girlfriend's shoulder.

"Nothing." Callie said quickly, shutting the tab she had been looking at.

"Oh, c'mon Callie, tell me."

"No, you'll laugh at me." Callie told her.

"I promise I won't laugh." Arizona put her hand on her heart. "I promise."

"I was looking at… Holiday places… Y'know in Hawaii or something." Callie blushed.

"You're going on holiday?" Arizona asked.

"Well, I was sort of hoping that, you might…maybe want to go with me?"

"On holiday? With you?"

"Yeah…"

Arizona's face broke out into a grin. "I'd love to, Callie!"

Callie smiled. "Okay, awesome."

"Why did you think that I'd laugh at you?" Arizona wondered.

"I don't know; I just thought, maybe, you might think it was a stupid plan." Callie shrugged.

"Never, none of your plans are stupid." Arizona told her.

Callie raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, well some of them are a little stupid." Arizona confessed.

/

"Hey Meredith." Owen Hunt greeted.

"Hi Owen." Meredith smiled back, putting down the chart she had been holding.

"I'd have thought that you and Derek would be on some sort of post-it honeymoon right now, haven't you got any plans?" He asked her, Meredith and Derek had just got post-it married two days ago.

"We would, but we just don't have the time at the moment." Meredith sighed sadly. "With the hospital and all."

"Oh you're right, I forgot this place couldn't run without you." Owen teased.

"Hey." Cristina joined them pair of doctors at the Nurse's Station. She took Owen's hand.

"Good morning, Doctor Yang." He smiled down at their entwined fingers.

"Morning." She replied.

"Oh hey Mer, how are you? I'm good, what about you?" Meredith said to herself, just loud enough so the happy couple could here her.

"Okay, what's wrong with you?" Cristina asked.

"Your boyfriend has made me want to go on a honeymoon, when Derek and I don't have the time." Meredith sighed.

Cristina looked at Owen. "Are you torturing my person?"

Owen just shrugged. "We could go away, we have the time."

"Away?" Cristina scoffed. "Away from surgery?"

Owen nodded. "Just for three days or so."

Cristina raised an eyebrow. "Where would we go?"

"The Bahamas? Somewhere hot and sunny, where there are no dead people or people about to be dead." Owen told her.

"Hmm, I might actually go along with this plan, I need a break from dead people."

"Really?" Owen laughed.

"_Really_?" Meredith said, shocked.

"Really." Cristina smiled, leaving the two surgeons completely speechless.

"She wants a break… from the hospital, from the _surgeries_…" Meredith chocked.

/

"So, about that holiday you were planning." Arizona greeted Callie in the cafeteria.

"Yes, what about it?" Callie wondered.

"Well, I just wanted to know where you might want to go?"

Callie thought for a moment. "I don't know."

"You don't know what?" Owen, Derek and Meredith all came to the table with trays of food, Meredith sat next to Callie and Derek, Owen next to Arizona.

"Where we might go on holiday for a few days." Callie explained.

"I'm taking Cristina to the Bahamas." Owen announced.

"You got Yang to go to the beach?" Derek laughed. "I salute you, my friend."

"Hm, the Bahamas, sounds nice, don't you think?" Arizona turned to Callie, who nodded.

"Very good idea."

"Hey Derek, maybe we could go too!" Meredith smiled at her husband.

"You want to go to the Bahamas? You. On the beach?"

"Yes, me. On the beach. With you, and Callie, Arizona, Owen and Cristina!"

"When?" Derek asked.

"Three weeks time?" Callie suggested. "It gives the Chief a bit of notice, right?"

They all nodded in agreement.

"Fine." Derek agreed

"I'll go and tell him." Meredith offered. "We'll go for four days, so it's not to long gone."

/

"So, tell me, have you told Arizona about the holiday thing?" Addison asked Callie through the phone.

"Yep. We're going to the Bahamas!" Callie said excitedly.

"Ohh, very nice, I think that would be a great break from everything."

"Do you want to come along?" Callie asked, she heard Addison spit whatever she was drinking out of her mouth.

"Me?"

"You."

"Oh, no, don't you want privacy?"

"Think of all the men you could pick up." Callie tried to persuade her.

"You think you can trick me to come with you by offering me men? Really?"

"Um… Yes." Callie laughed.

Addison sighed. "Fine, I'll go."

"Yay! Oh by the way, Addie... Grey, Yang, Owen and Derek are all going too… See you in three weeks… bye!" She hung up as quickly as she could, before Addison could go crazy about the huge party pooper bomb Callie had just dropped on her.

/

"So how come everyone else is going to this beach thing but me?" Alex asked Meredith.

"Oh, uh, you can go if you want to, Alex. Sorry, I forgot to ask…" Meredith stuttered.

"Ha, I was joking. I'm fine. I'll be practically running this place while you're gone."

"Oh so you don't want to go?"

"Urm…" Alex started. "I'll go, I mean, if you really want me there. If I have to…"

Mer laughed. "Okay I'll book your ticket."

"Cheers, Mer."

/

"I'm coming now." Alex smiled, walking up to the Nurse's Station and standing next to Callie and Derek.

"Uh-what?" Derek asked.

"To your little Bahamas trip, Mer invited me." Alex smiled.

"Did she?" Derek grinned through his teeth. It's not that he doesn't like Karev, it's just there are some many residents going on this trip now. It'll be his fake honeymoon from hell.

"What are you going to do there, exactly?" Callie laughed.

Alex shrugged. "Y'know, pick up women; do my thing."

Callie snorted. "Sure, Karev."

"Just watch. I'll get with someone before we leave that place, Torres." Alex smirked and Callie shook her head.

"Oh, you are so on."

/

Everyone going on this crazy trip, except Addison, all stood behind Arizona; who was on the computer booking flight tickets.

"We should all go first class!" Meredith grinned.

"I can't afford first class!" Alex protested.

"Don't worry Alex, I'll pay some, if you want…" Arizona offered.

"Whoa!" Callie looked at her. "Don't give him your money!"

"I have lots, I don't mind."

"Thanks Arizona." Alex smiled.

"Why?" Callie asked her in a whisper.

"Because I'm nice."

"What the hell is going on here?" Bailey strode in, looking at each of them in confusion.

"Crap. We forgot to invite Bailey!" Callie remembered.

"Opps." Meredith squeaked.

"This is not a tea party, why are we not saving lives?" Bailey questioned.

_Beep Beep._

Bailey's pager went off. She turned to leave them.

"That beep, just saved you all a lot of explaining, now go, save lives!" Bailey ordered and all of the doctors scattered as fast as they could.

/

"Will all passengers for the 11:50pm flight to the Bahamas islands please board the plane. Thank you."

Meredith and Derek get seats on the left side of the plane, next to Cristina and Owen who are sat in the middle isle. Callie and Arizona sit in front of Cristina and Owen, and Addison pushes her suitcase down the isle, she sits in the isle seat, so she can talk to Callie.

Alex made his way down the isle, stopping as he sees some red head chick sitting in the seat next to his. He walked a bit further and nearly falls over a guys foot when he sees that it's Addison Montgomery. He looked desperately at Arizona. "Switch seats with me!" He whispered to her in a pleading voice.

Arizona goes to get up, but Callie grabbed her hand. "No, he can sit next to her, be a man, Karev. You'll never hook up with anyone if you can't handle Addison." She smirked. Alex glared at her and goes to put his luggage in the carrier.

"Jesus, how much crap do you need, Montgomery?" He asked her, struggling to get his bags in the holder.

"Hello to you to, Karev." Addie pushed her glasses to the bridge of her nose and looked up at him angrily.

Alex squeezed past Addison to get to his chair, Alex slipped and his hands accidentally touched Addison's leg, Addison yelped quietly and Callie laughed at the scene, Arizona hit her on the arm. "Shh." She giggled.

/

Richard got onto the plane and sat down at the back, as the plane took of he notices blond curly hair that looks a lot like Arizona Robin's hair, next to her; is a black hair woman… Just like Callie. He shook his head and looked to his left, just as Meredith Grey got out of her chair to go to the loo. He then saw Derek, and Callie and Arizona's faces. He looked behind Callie to see Cristina and Owen Hunt, he then noticed Alex Karev squashing Addison against her chair as he tried to get out.

Oh my God. The Seattle Grace staff were going to the Bahamas…

/

Cristina is listening to her ipod while Owen is watching a film on Iraq. Meredith's head is resting on Derek's shoulder while he read the paper and she is asleep. Callie and Arizona are sharing earphones, dancing in their seats. Then Arizona giggled and nudged Callie, they both looked over at Addison and Alex and laughed.

Addison's legs are stretched over Alex's lap, she's facing him, but they are both sleeping; Alex's hands are rested on Addison's thighs.

Richard got up to go to the toilet and saw all of this, so he just shook his head and kept walking.

/

About ten minutes later, Alex woke up, he looked down to see Addison's legs draped over him. He smiled and then remembered that they are not a couple and she practically hates him. So he just pretended to go back to sleep and wait for her to wake up.

/

It was another five minutes before Addison moved, "Oh shit." She muttered, and tried to remove her legs; but Alex tightened his grip, she tried again and again to move her legs, until she'd had enough and said angrily. "Karev, Give I can't get my legs off you!" She went bright red as she probably could've phrased that better. He opened his eyes and let her move her legs. "I-uh-sorry about that, Karev."

"It's cool." He smirked and she got angry, because she knew that he knew he'd embarrassed her.

/

Back at the hospital everything was quiet, Bailey loved it.

Mark and Lexie approached the Nurse's station.

"This is quiet." Lexie observed.

"Almost too quiet." Mark agreed.

"This is perfect, nothing has gone wrong!" Bailey smiled, but Lexie tried to hush her.

"Shh!" Lexie told her.

"What?" Bailey frowned.

"You've jinxed the good luck. Something bad's going to happen now." Mark explained.

Bailey rolled her eyes at the superstitious couple.

"You wait and see," Lexie said. "Something will go wrong."

/

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we will be arriving in approximately ten minutes. Thank you."

Addison sighed. "Thank God."

Alex rolled his eyes.

Cristina was now reading the newspaper she'd stolen from Derek. Owen has taken the sports section of the magazine.

Meredith and Derek were arguing quietly about what they want to do when they first get there. Meredith rolled her eyes as Derek whispered "Sex." to her, she shook her head. "Unpacking."

Callie was bored and Arizona was sleeping, Callie sighed, shifting Arizona to one side and got up to go to the toilet.

"Chief!" Callie mouthed, staring at the chief of surgery, who had also gotten out of his seat.

"Torres!" He mouthed back.

"What the… What are you doing here?"

Richard started to try to mime that he was here to relax, but Callie wasn't getting it.

"Picking up women?" She said out loud, shocked. Everyone turned to look at her and she went bright red, she forgot about the toilet and just sat back down.

/

"Who's picking up women?" Addison asked Callie, Alex was trying to listen in to the girls conversation.

"Uh-nobody."

"Not you, I hope." Addison laughed.

"No, not me." Callie rolled her eyes.

"Good, because I like Arizona, very much and I would be sad if she went." Addison told Callie, who smiled.

"You like her?"

"She's awesome Callie." Addie smiled.

"Thank you." Callie grinned at her best friend, "I miss you, Addison."

"Please put all seatbelts on as we are about to land in the Bahama islands."

"Arizona, honey wake up." Callie shook her girlfriend.

"Whatza time?" Arizona slurred.

"Time to wake up. We're here."

/

"Did you enjoy your flight?" The attended asked Callie, Addison and Arizona.

The three girls nodded. "Yes."

"Thank you." Arizona smiled.

"Oh, look at it Callie!" Addison beamed.

"Bahama islands, here we are!" Callie grinned happily.

**It's so early in the morning, so this might have a load of mistakes in it, and I'm sorry about that! Anyway, if you did like it, and want me to carry on, please REVIEW! : )**


	2. Settle Down, Children

**Chapter Two- Settle down, children.**

**(When it all falls apart- The Veronicas.)**

**I think this is a pretty quick update, but I'm back at school now, so there might be a bit less updating : (**

**Hope you like this chapter : )**

"Okay, so I booked four rooms, everyone will have to have a roommate." Arizona explained to the group of Doctors that stood inside the lobby of the hotel they would be staying in. Addison looked around, she knew that she would be stuck with Karev. Everyone else had their husbands, or partners. What did she have? Nothing. Which is why, she knew she would be stuck with Alex Karev.

"Meredith and Derek, you want one room?" Callie asked the couple, who nodded. Callie gave them the key to number eleven.

"We want a room!" Cristina raised her hand quickly. Callie passed her number fourteen.

"What is this?" Cristina frowned.

"Your key." Callie replied.

"I want the room next to Mer, gimmie number twelve." She held out her hand and smiled as Callie obeyed. "Thank you."

Callie then looked at Addison. "Um, Arizona and I, want to share."

Addie sighed. "That's fine." She took key number thirteen from Callie. "Come on Karev," She gestured for him to follow her.

Alex stared at the two girls. "You paired me with _Addison_?"

Callie shrugged. "You were both left over."

"Great, can this day get any worse?" He followed where Addison had gone up the stairs, mumbling angrily to himself.

"They'll love it." Callie assured everyone else.

"I bet Addison will be going to jail for murdering Alex by Wednesday." Cristina laughed.

"I think we need to remove all sharp objects from their room." Arizona decided.

"Good plan." Callie agreed.

/

"I think there's a mistake." Addison's eyes were wide as she stared into the hotel room.

"Total mistake." Alex agreed, in the same sort of trance as Addison.

"I'll go talk to Callie." Addison suggested as calmly as she could.

"Okay, sure. I'll stay here." Alex told her as she left.

/

"Calliope Torres!" Callie froze at the sight of a very pissed off Addison storming down the hallway.

"Addie-hey. What's up?" Callie tried to say calm, thinking of all the possible things Addison could be upset about.

"One bed?" Addison fumed. "One bed!"

"Opps." Arizona yelped from beside Callie.

The two women looked at her.

"I forgot you and Alex weren't a couple."

"You thought Karev and I were a… Couple?" Addison said in disbelief.

"An angry couple." Arizona told her,

"Very angry." Callie smirked.

"I thought you got together on the plane…. I'm so sorry Addie, I'll fix it for you!" She promised, and rushed to the front desk.

Addison sighed. "Did we seem like a couple?"

"I think some person at the hospital told her you and Karev were a thing."

"Who?"

Callie shifted nervously. "No idea."

"I have to go tell Alex to bring the key, I'll see you in a minute." Addison was calmer now and she managed to give Callie a smile.

/

"You told me they were a couple!" Arizona said angrily, glaring at Callie.

"This is all part of my plan." Callie said.

"What plan?"

"The get Addison back to Seattle plan." Callie explained. "If her and Alex confess their undying passionate feelings that they still have, then she'll come back!"

Arizona rolled her eyes. "This is one of your stupid plans."

"Can you just tell them that there are no more rooms full, please?" Callie begged.

"You can tell them. But I won't say anything." Arizona promised, Callie grinned.

"This plan is _so _going to work!"

/

Meredith could hear yelling. It sounded like Alex was angry, God knows what about.

She yawned, Derek smiled. "Not tired all ready, Mer?"

She nodded.

"But we've only done it twice." He grinned, they're lying in bed together.

"You got your sex, you won. I have done no unpacking, and now I am tired. No more sex!" She said in a forceful tone, well, forceful for Meredith.

"Just once more." He begged.

She sighed. "Fine, _once more_."

"Okay Mer, whatever you say." He grinned.

/

Alex was shouting, Addison was shouting. But for once they were not shouting at each other.

"No more rooms?" Alex repeated what Callie had just told them.

"Sorry guys." Callie faked sadness.

"Karev. Take the floor." Addison chucked a pillow and a thin blanket at him.

"Me?" He frowned, "Why do I have to?"

"I am your boss."

"You _were_ my boss."

"I am a lady."

"Pfft. I'm not so sure." He smirked.

"Take the floor." She said, gritting her teeth together.

"As you wish… Oh great Satan." He bowed dramatically and she rolled her eyes.

"You're an ass." She hissed.

"And you're half human, half pure evil." He retorted back. They glared at each other for a long time.

"I'm going to come back later." Callie started to back out the room, "You're clearly very busy right now."

She shut the door as fast as she could.

/

_Dinner in twenty minutes. The bar downstairs, everyone's going. _

_Callie xx_

Addison read the text message and sighed. "Karev!"

"What?" He called from the shower.

"We're going to dinner with everyone else in twenty minutes, I need that shower!"

"In a minute!"

She lay down, spread out on the large king-sized bed, waiting for Alex to get the hell out of the shower.

/

"Callie wants everyone to go to dinner in about fifteen minutes, Derek." Meredith read from her phone.

"Okay sure." He nodded. She eyed him playfully.

"Want to take a bath?" She grinned.

/

Addison banged on the door. "Get out!" She was about to hit the door again, when it opened; revealing Alex… Addison gulped. In just a towel.

"Keep your pants on Addison, Jesus." He bumped past her.

She shook her head. "I'll be out in ten minutes."

….

After her shower, Addison rapped a towel around herself, she wanted to go out there, but that's where Alex was…

"Hey, uh- Alex!" She called through the door.

"Yeah?" He replied,

"Um, the dress hanging on the wardrobe; can you get it for me… Please?" She tried to be nice to him, she heard him get off the bed. "The black one?" He asked.

"Yeah, thanks." She said. "Can you just pass it through the door?"

"No."

"No?"

"Come and get it." She could hear the teasing in his voice and it made her seethe inside.

"Karev, don't be such an ass."

"I'm not your slave." He replied.

She rolled her eyes. "Idiot." She hesitantly opened the door, moved over to where he was holding the dress and went to grab it from him. "Give it to me."

"What's the magic word?" He smirked.

She glared at him furiously. "Please…"

"Much better," He dropped the dress into her hands and she rushed back into the bathroom and got changed.

/

"Hurry up, Addison. I bet everyone's already there!" Alex told her, she finished doing her make-up in the mirror.

"I'm done." She said, opening the door to reveal herself fully ready. Hair curled, black high heels and a knee length, strapless black dress.

Alex stopped. "Uh-I…"

She watched the way he was looking at her and laughed. "Cat got your tongue, Karev?"

"No." He blushed. "Let's go."

He walked out of the room quickly, and left Addison feeling oddly satisfied.

**Ta da! There it is.**

**Reviews are love : )**


	3. Lets get drunk

**Lets Get Drunk-  
**

**Yes, it's been ages. And yes I'm really, really sorry!**

**I want to put in more Cristina and Owen, but I don't really watch the new seasons as I stopped watching Grey's every week after season 5. (I still watch the crossovers and some others.) But I'll try my best to put more of them in!**

Addison and Alex joined the group of Doctors at the table near the bar, everyone but Meredith and Derek were already there- three guesses what they were doing.

"Hey." Callie greeted as Addison sat down next to her.

"Hi." She smiled back. "Have you ordered?"

Callie shook her head. "We were waiting for you two and Meredith and Derek. But they might be a while, so I guess we should get something. Cristina looks about ready to die of starvation."

Addison laughed. "I am too." She rubbed her rumbling stomach.

"Okay, can we order now?" Cristina asked, about to leave the table to get food.

"Hey guys!" Derek greeted as he and a very flustered Meredith approached the table. "Sorry we're late we were-"

"Unpacking." Meredith finished, "And I lost the dress I was meant to wear, but the I found it. So…"

"Oh please." Cristina rolled her eyes. "You were having sex."

Meredith blushed bright red, which made Alex laugh.

"Are we ready to eat?" Addison interrupted.

"Yes please!" Meredith squeaked quickly, which made Alex chuckle again.

Addison got up with Callie and Arizona and they all went up to the bar.

"I'm not really that hungry," Callie admitted. Only ordering a small meal.

They sat back down with their food, Cristina and Addison tucked in straight away, Alex stared at Addison as she ate at a speed that he was sure wasn't human.

"What?" Addison asked, covering her mouth with her hand; trying to finish her mouthful.

"Nothing." Alex replied, turning back to his food.

"Just look at them." Callie giggled.

"I don't see it." Cristina told her

"Well, of course _you _don't! I totally do, I mean have you seen him look at anyone like that since Izzie?" Meredith put in.

"I don't think he even looked at Izzie like that." Callie said.

"They just look awkward." Cristina laughed.

/

"The chicken is good." Addison said quietly, slowing down her eating pace.

"Yeah."

"And the… Peas," Addison mentally hit herself after saying that. Of all the conversation starters she could have come up with…

"Yeah. They're good." Alex agreed nervously, nodding.

"What are you guys talking about?" Cristina asked, causing Callie, Owen, Arizona, Derek and Meredith to all look at them.

"Uh- peas." Addison blushed. She picked up a pea on her fork and placed into her mouth. "Yum."

Callie scoffed. Arizona nudged her. Addison threw one of her peas at Callie.

"Of all the topics in the world. You had a whole universe of conversation starters and you went with… Peas?" Derek whispered in her ear, so everyone but Alex could hear. "Shut up." Addison groaned.

"Your social skills are pathetic." He laughed.

/

"Hurry up Mer, we all want more drinks." Cristina told Meredith, who was the only one still eating.

"You've had three martines all ready. We're getting up early in the morning to go shopping, no more for you!" Callie frowned, taking the glass off Cristina.

"Shopping?" Cristina moaned.

"Shopping?" Addie squealed excitedly.

"Shopping." Callie confirmed.

"Damn you, Torres." Cristina sighed. "I am not going shopping with them." She pointed drunkenly at Addison and Meredith.

"Why not?" Meredith frowned.

"Well _she_, could probably buy the whole freaking island." Cristina pointed at Addison. "And _she_." She pointed at Meredith. "Will try to buy me a pair of stupid fluffy animal pyjamas, in the attempt to make me bright and shiny."

"I won't!" Meredith protested.

"You it every holiday time."

"Last Christmas, you almost killed me!"

"I hate kittens." Cristina told her.

"Now, that's just crazy talk." Meredith said, "Everyone loves kittens."

/

"Whooooo!" Meredith giggled, holding her drink high in the air.

"Mer, get off the table." Derek told her. "You're going to fall."

Meredith giggled again, dancing to the loud music of the bar.

"Yay Meredith!" Arizona laughed, clapping her hands together, she was slightly drunk as well.

Addison looked up at the dancing resident and had the odd urge to join her. She drunk another shot. "Brrr." She shivered, feeling the alcohol course through her body.

"C'mon on Addie!" Meredith held out her hand for Addison, who took it. The two girls giggled as they looked down at their friends. "I feel like a giant!" Mer smiled, dancing on the table.

"Sammee!" Addison slurred, grinning.

"Come on Addison, get down." Alex urged. "You'll fall as well!"

But Addison wasn't listening, "She's having fun with me now, Alex. Go find your own Addison." Meredith told him, giggling. The two doctors carried on dancing like, well, drunk girls.

Derek shook his head. "Idiot women."

"Yeah." Alex agreed, slightly amused as he watched Addison. He took another sip of his beer.

"C'mon Callie!" Arizona dragged her girlfriend onto the dance floor.

"No, baby. I don't want to dance." Callie was a little tipsy, but nowhere near as bad as Addison and Meredith.

"Come on!"

"Fine." Callie sighed, letting Arizona pull her onto the dance floor.

Owen laughed as Cristina danced around him, she to was a little tipsy. "Wanna dance?" She offered.

Owen smiled, he was sober, but Cristina never asked to dance. "How can I refuse?" He grinned, getting up and joining his girlfriend on the floor.

"What's the time?" Derek asked Alex.

"Eleven." Alex replied, looking at his watch.

"Callie and Addison will be angry in the morning, they'll be in no state to go shopping." Derek told him.

Alex nodded. "Maybe we should get those two down." He nodded his head towards Addison and Meredith.

"Good idea." He said, and then looked at Meredith. "Mer, let's go and get you another drink." He flashed her his money.

Meredith grinned. "Mmm, tequila." She looked at Addison. "I have to go and get more drunk now."

"Okayyy." Addison smiled, Meredith jumped off the table and Derek caught her hand.

"Come on, Addie. Come with me." Alex called up to her.

"Where?" She wondered, looking down at him.

"Do you want to go outside?" He wondered, "You could have a look on the beach."

"Yeah, let's go onto the beach!" She giggled.

"No. Let's go _look _at beach."

"Let's go swimming!" Addison looked around. "Meredith, Meredith, let's go swimming!"

"Shh." Alex told Addison. "Meredith has gone with Derek, I think we should go too."

"Okay! Let's go swimming, Alex!" She giggled, jumping off the table and grabbing Alex's hand as she stumbled slightly. She dragged him to the door. "Let's go!"

Alex sighed. Oh dear, Addie.

**Okay, the next update for this **_**should **_**come pretty quite. I hope.**

**Review PLEASE!**


	4. Sandy, Salty, Akward Fun

**Chapter Four- Sandy, Salty, Awkward Fun- **

**(Start a Fire- Ryan Star.) -This song seriously rocks. I actually love it. It might not be totally to do with this chapter, but it's SO Addex!**

**Wow, this is a pretty fast update, right? Yay me : ) This chapter is Addex completely, the next one will be more for the girls. I quite like this chapter… But that's just me.**

Addison grinned as she smelt the air. The sea looked beautiful in the moonlight, the sky was covered in stars and there wasn't a single cloud in the sky. "Come on Karev!" She giggled, gesturing for Alex to follow her. She stumbled down a few stairs and then her feet hit the warm sand.

"Addison, what are you doing?" Alex questioned, watching the redhead as she removed her shoes.

"Going for a swim," She stated, as if was obvious why she was removing her clothes. "Want to join me?" She asked. A little spark appeared in her eyes and Alex knew what she meant.

"You're drunk, Addison." He said, trying to stop her as she started to struggle with the zip of her dress.

"You're an ass. Take advantage." She smiled cheekily, moving his hand away from her zip and successfully undoing it this time. She dropped her dress, and it took all of Alex's will to force himself to avert his eyes. She wasn't wearing a bra and Alex knew she would be pissed about this in the morning.

"No."

"Why?" She asked. Then her voice sounded hurt. "Do you not want me? Am I not good enough for you?"

"Don't be so stupid, Addison. That's not why."

"Why, then?"

"Put your clothes back on." He ordered loudly, but he didn't hear her move. "Please, Addison." He was begging her now, he didn't know how long he could refuse her.

"Please Alex." She was begging too. "I want you." Her voice slurred in his ear as she moved closer to him. He still faced the other way.

He looked at the sea, watching the waves wash in and out of the shore. "Addie. You don't want me, I promise you that you don't. You'll hate yourself in the morning for doing this. Put your dress back on, how about I go swimming with you tomorrow instead, after you go shopping with Callie?"

He knew she was pondering this, "Okay then." She sighed finally, he felt her move away from him and waited until she put her dress back on.

"Are you dressed?" He asked.

"Yes." She rolled her eyes.

He turned around. "Good."

She looked at him sadly. "Sorry, I just…" She paused. "Can we go back now?"

"Sure." He nodded, holding out his hand for her to take. "Come on, Addie."

They went back up the steps holding hands and Addison rested her head on Alex's shoulder. "Thank you." She said.

"What? Why?" He wondered, why was she thanking him?

"For not being like Mark. Thank you."

He didn't reply, and they walked back to the hotel in silence.

/

Richard smiled, peace and quiet. At last. In all his years as Chief, he had never taken a holiday. Adele had always gone by herself to the beaches, he had always been working. Now he realised why she had wanted him to get away from the hospital. His head was nearly clear of hospital thoughts, the only ones that lingered in his mind were ones that wondered how Miranda was doing, and why she had allowed half of his staff to go on holiday.

Callie, Arizona, Yang, Meredith, Owen, Derek and Karev. They were all here, in the Bahamas. Addie had joined them as well, for some reason.

Richard sat out on the porch of his little condo by the beach, just watching the waves go by. It was a completely clear night and if you knew where to look, then you could see every star constellation in the sky.

"Put your clothes back on." He heard a loud male voice coming from the beach.

_What? _His eyes went wide.

There was some more mumbling that came from the beach, Richard couldn't make out what the people were saying.

"Are you dressed?" The man's voice asked,

"Yes." A woman sighed.

Richard stood up. Who the _hell _was down there? The two voices sounded incredibly familiar.

Then, the couple walked up the stairs together, holding hands.

_Wait a second…_

He'd notice that red hair anywhere, it was… _Addison?_

Who was the man with her? Richard looked closer as they walked back across the road and toward the hotel where Addie and the rest were staying.

"Oh my God." Richard muttered. _Alex Karev! _That was Alex Karev holding her hand, it was Karev who had told Addie, his Addie, to put her clothes back on. "Holy crap."

/

"Thank you, Alex." Addison smiled sleepily.

"No problem."

She stumbled over to her suitcase and picked out some pyjamas. "I'll go in the bathroom. I'll be right back."

"Okay."

She left him, he picked up his sweatpants and black wife-beater and got changed quickly. He made his bed on the floor a bit more comfortable and then sat on the bed, relaxed. He waited for five minutes, but Addison still didn't come out.

"Are you okay in there?" Alex asked, he was still sitting on the bed, waiting for Addison to get out of the bathroom. But she didn't answer. "Ad-uh- Doctor Montgomery?" He got up and knocked on the door.

But there was still no reply.

"I coming in." He told her, opening the door.

"Addison?" He frowned.

She was lying on the bathroom floor, sleeping.

He rolled his eyes and knelt down to check on her, she was defiantly sleeping. She had changed and now had her toothbrush in hand. He put the toothbrush back and then picked her up, holding her in his arms. "Come on, Addie." He whispered, laughing slightly. He put her onto her bed, tucking her into her bed.

He kissed her forehead. "Goodnight Addison." He smiled, before getting into the bed on the floor. He sighed, she was so going to regret tonight…

**So, was that okay? It doesn't really go anywhere I just wanted a few moments for Addison and Alex to be alone and I wanted Alex to be nice. **

**Reviews really do make my day : )**


End file.
